I AM sorry
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Devil Jin va avoir un petit coup de blues,que peut faire Jin ? Le provoquer pour qu'il redevienne le diable énergique qu'il est.


Jin et Devil Jin étaient à leur table en train de manger.

Il était environ 8h30,et les minutes et secondes passèrent lentement,affreusement lentement selon Jin.

Il y avait trop de silence.

D'habitude ils se lançaient des vannes ou parlaient de"leur petit plaisir personnel"

Jin cassa ce silence:

Hé ça ne va pas ?

Devil Jin releva à peine la tete pour lui répondre:

Si...

Jin soupira.

Depuis quand Devil Jin était devenu tout mou-mou ?

Jin:D'habitude tu es très actif pendant nos repas,et pas que lors des repas...

Jin fit exprès cette allusion pour que Devil Jin réagisse,mais non rien...

pas meme un sourire complice.

Jin lui toucha le bras:

Bébé pourquoi tu me fais la tete,je t'ennuie ?

Devil Jin:Mais non...

je ne suis pas toujours en train de penser au sexe c'est tout.

Jin sourit:

Ah oui ? tiens tiens c'est bizarre.

T'es bizarre ce soir.

Devil Jin se leva subitement de sa chaise.

Jin eut tout à coup très peur qu'il le laisse.

Est-il en colère contre lui ? Pourquoi ?

Il le retena par le bras:

Hé ne t'en va pas !

Devil Jin regarda sa main sur son bras,

Il lui dit froidement:

Qu'est-ce tu veux Jin ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil,meme avant leur cohabitation,n'avait jamais était aussi froid envers lui.

Il savait bien que cela lui ferai du mal.

Et blesser Jin était la pire chose pour Devil.

Jin ne se laissa pas décourager,il proposa gentiment:

Tu veux que je te fasses un massage ?

cela pourrait te detendre,viens.

Jin l'entraina sur le canapé:

Allonge toi sur le ventre,

je vais chercher une huile de massage spécialement pour toi.

Devil Jin fronça les sourcils:

Une huile de massage ?

Jin fouilla dans un tirroir à coté:

Oui...je l'ai acheté pour toi.

Il avança près de lui une fois l'huile trouvée:

C'est à la menthe,c'est ton parfum favori non ?

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Jin sourit,Devil Jin était si mignon surpris.

Il lui dit gentiment:

Allez bébé,enleve moi cette veste,je veux voir ton beau torse.

Enfer tu peux meme enlever le reste si tu veux.

Devil Jin finit par sourire et enleva sa veste:

Tsss,tu es pas possible.

C'est plutot toi le pervers qui pense 24h sur 24 à ça.

Jin monta sur le canapé:

Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement excitant.

Devil Jin lui demanda en se mettant sur le ventre:

Penses-tu à moi 24h/24 7j/7 ?

Jin sourit:

Oui...

Devil Jin rajouta pour le tester:

Tu penses à moi,meme au travail ?

Il voulait etre sur de ses sentiments.

Un doute sur la sincérité des sentiments de Jin était apparut.

Devil Jin avait besoin d'être rassurer.

Lui ne pensait qu'à Jin,mangait Jin,buvait Jin.

Il n'avait que Jin dans la tête.

Mais le diable sentait bien que Jin n'était pas aussi accro à lui.

Cela lui faisait peur.

Jin mettait beaucoup de temps pour répondre.

La crainte du diable ne faisait qu'empirer,secondes après secondes.

Jin avoua finalement:

Euh...pendant le travail,

je suis concentré sur mes affaires mais à la pause déjeuner oui.

Je penses à toi.

Je me demande ce que tu fais,comment tu vas,qu'est-ce que tu manges..et-

Devil Jin le coupa brusquement en se décalant:

ça va j'ai compris.

Mes doutes étaient bien fondés alors.

Tu te fous de moi.

Je ne suis que ta poupée.

Un jouet que tu peux manipuler à ta guise,car ce jouet est totalement faible face à toi.

Devil Jin se leva,et lui dit sans le regarder:

Tu me dégoutes Jin.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Que se passait-il maintenant ?

il allait lui faire plaisir en le massant.

Pourquoi ce récit de paroles monstrueuses pour le coeur ?

Jin avait presque les larmes aux yeux d'entendre tout ça mais il se ressaisit et courut après Devil.

Il le savait.

Qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforter.

Il avait un petit coup de blues.

Un doute.

Jin pensa:

Tu doutes de moi,comme c'est mignon...

Il s'arretta devant la porte et voulut l'ouvrir mais Devil l'avait fermée à clé.

Jin jura dans sa tête:

Merde...il va vraiment mal.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir...

Jin se racla la gorge:

Hé !

pourquoi tu boudes subitement !

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre bébé Devil Jin !

Devil Jin ne l'écouta pas,il partit se coucher dans le lit.

Jin continua de le provoquer:

Tu me fais hontes Devil Jin !

Tu commences vraiment à craindre Devil Jin !

Jin savait très bien que Devil detestait quand Jin l'appelait comme ça.

C'était peut-etre son vrai nom.

Mais il trouvait que cela était très formel,que Jin l'appelle comme ça.

C'était comme si ils n'étaient pas du tout proches.

Malgré ça,Devil Jin ne répondait toujours pas aux provocations.

Jin commençait vraiment à perdre espoir mais il eut soudainement une idée.

Il alla chercher le téléphone:

Bon je crois que je vais appeler"Nina" !

Devil Jin leva subitement la tête.

Jin fit semblant de l'appeler:

Allo Nina ?

Es-tu libre ?

Devil Jin n'est vraiment pas bien ce soir...

Peux-tu venir me tenir compagnie ?

D'accord c'était peut etre salaud de mentir et de jouer avec les sentiments comme ça mais ceci fonctionna.

Devil Jin sortit brutalement de la pièce en haletant:

Raccroche...DONNE MOI CE TELEPHONE !

Il lui arracha violemment le portable des mains.

Jin sourit et dit:

Je ne l'ai pas appelée.

J'ai fais semblant pour que tu sortes d'ici.

Devil Jin ne comprit plus rien:

Quoi ?

...tu m'as menti ?

Jin fit une grimace amère,

conscient que c'était la pire chose.

Mentir à Devil Jin.

La c'est sur.

Le diable n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui désormais.

Jin tenta doucement:

C'était juste une blague Dev-

Devil Jin le giffla soudainement très fort.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil Jin l'avait frappé ?

c'était bien la première fois.

Il avait juré de ne jamais le blessé,pas meme une égratignure.

Avec les griffes et l'impact violent,

la joue de Jin saigna abondamment.

Jin se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête:

Je suis...désolé...

Il tomba à genoux devant lui et cria en larmes:

PARDON DEVIL mais ne m'ignore pas s'il te plait !

Je n'ai rien fait de mal,si ?

pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? tu m'aimes non ?!

Devil Jin le regarda froidement et l'amena par le bras dans la chambre.

Il le poussa violemment sur le lit:

Tu l'as mérité...tu m'as cherché.

Tu voulais me provoquer,tu me voulais et bien je suis là maintenant.

Jin retena ses larmes:

Je voulais juste te rendre heureux avec ce massage et toi tu me traites comme de la merde !

Devil Jin lui cria à la figure,ne supportant plus que Jin prenne le dessus en ayant raison:

LA FERME !

TU VAS LA FERMER JIN ou je vais te tuer,c'est clair !?

Jin écarquilla les yeux:

Ah ouais !?

va s'y oses me toucher !

oses me frapper comme tout à l'heure !

VA S'Y REFAIS LE POUR VOIR !

Devil Jin regarda les yeux plein d'émotions de Jin et sa joue meurtrie.

Il se mordit les lèvres,bloqué.

Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal.

Il ne l'oserai jamais.

Cette giffle était un accident dut à l'incompréhension.

Devil Jin s'effondra sur lui,

vaincu,et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

Je ne peux pas...

je t'aime trop...pardon.

Devil Jin laissa échapper quelques larmes malgré lui.

Oui c'était bien la première fois qu'il pleuré et devant quelqu'un.

Jin eut un raté.

Il le prit dans ses bras,touché plus que jamais:

Chuut...ça va aller Dev,

je suis là,

je t'aime aussi,

pardon pour tout...

je suis un connard.

Devil Jin renifla et sourit:

Merde,

je suis vraiment pathétique,

j'ai pleuré comme une fille...

Jin sourit et lui embrassa le front:

Il n'y a pas que les filles qui pleurent Dev.

J'avoue que cela m'a terriblement surpris mais cela prouve que tu as vraiment un coeur tendre.

Devil Jin serra les dents:

Ouais..comme toi et l'autre ringard de Steve.

Jin lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement:

Tu veux toujours de mon massage ?

Devil Jin:Cette blague avec Nina...

ça m'a vraiment tué.

J'ai pété les plombs,tu peux me punir.

Jin éclata de rire devant lui:

Oui j'ai bien cru que t'allais m'étrangler,me mordre,me griffer à sang,même me forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles pendant un moment.

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres et regarda l'entrejambe de Jin:

Apres le massage ?

Jin sourit et se leva:

D'accord !

mais deja je vais aller me soigner la joue.

J'apporterais l'huile en revenant !

Jin faillit oublier en partant:

Oh et Dev !

je ne te quitterais jamais pour Nina ou meme pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis à toi seulement à toi.

Et je vais essayer de faire le plus d'efforts possibles pour toi,je te le promets.

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Jin avait réussit à effacer tous ces doutes en un rien de temps.

Lui seul savait le réconforter quand cela n'allait pas.

Il avait une méthode sucidaire par contre.

Le diable sourit et dit:

Redis-le Jin.

Jin ne comprit pas:

Hein ?

Le diable répéta:

Redis ce que tu viens de me dire.

C'est magnifique.

Jin sourit et répéta pour son plaisir:

Je ne te quitterai jamais pour NINA la blondasse que tu détestes,ton ennemi !

et pour PERSONNE d'autre sur cette terre,je suis à TOI !

Devil Jin ricana en se recouchant:

C'était moins beau,mais merci Jin.

ça me rassure plus que tout quand tu dis ça,mes doutes disparaissent.

Jin:Bon je te pardonnes,

tu as bien le droit de douter de temps en temps toi aussi.

Jin lui sourit arrogament en partant:

Tu as un coeur d'humain.

Le diable lui cria,géné et agacé d'etre comparé à cet etre faible:

TAIS-TOI ET VA ME CHERCHER CETTE HUILE OU TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU A TA BAISE !

Jin rit et fit comme il le dit.

Devil Jin parla pour lui même une fois Jin parti:

Les humains sont faibles mais...mon humain est fort.

Plus que quiconque.

Il peut battre n'importe qui,n'importe quoi...

Je t'aime...Jin Kazama...

FIN !

oui j'ai osé,J'AI OSE FAIRE DEVIL JIN FRAPPER JIN !

ouff moi meme ça me choque,cette fic...je la trouve terriblement touchante.

J'ai vraiment eu les larmes aux yeux quand je l'ai écrite.

Ils sont supers...plus qu'adorables dans mon coeur.

Steve,Hwoa je vous aime tellement aussi XOXO.


End file.
